It Finally feels like Christmas
by AllieKat21
Summary: The Christmas feeling she used to have is gone...till one night someone brings it back to her. Please read and review.


**Ok guys I don't own anyone or the show, if I did Manny and Jay would NEVER happen and he would be with Emma. But yea anyway this is for my best friend Laura because she is my biggest fan ever, so this is part of her Christmas present. So yea this is a Sean and Emma story (normally I write Emma and Jay) but this is Laura's favorite couple and her story so she gets what she wants lol.**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Christmas Eve used to be so magical for Emma; she used to stay awake for hours in her bed in anticipation for Christmas morning, it didn't matter how old she got she would always be so excited. She used to love everything about Christmas, the lights, the music, the smell of the tree, the colorful wrapping paper, and the shinny ribbons but most of all she loved the feeling she got when she was surrounded by her family and friends.

But this Christmas she didn't get that feeling, she didn't care about the lights the tree this year she just didn't want Christmas to happen, she felt empty right now and it sounded stupid even to her but it was what she felt. And it was all because of one boy, he was gone and she didn't know when she would even talk to him let alone see him again.

So here she sat in her living room alone on Christmas Eve, her family had gone to Joey's for their annual Christmas Eve party. Emma had told her mother she just didn't feel like being around people right now but would come by if she felt up to it. Yet here she sat on her couch in her pajamas with snowmen on them under her favorite blanket watching "A Christmas Story" on TV.

Some how even though she felt like crap the scene when the kid gets his tongue stuck to the pole makes her laugh, well that and the pink bunny suite. Even though she would laugh and smile at the movie sitting in the dark with just Christmas lights on still made her ache. Sighing she snuggled more into the couch and got more comfortable as the movie played on and made her giggle every now and then. Now that she was in a more comfortable position Emma felt her eyes begin to grow heavy and she couldn't help give in and let them close.

Emma was startled awake by loud knocking on her door it took her a minute to realize she was on her couch and not her bedroom. Looking at the TV she was the movie was still playing, which wasn't unusual since it was a 24 hour marathon. Getting up she headed to the door grumbling all the way if it was Jay again checking on her she'd kill him. She knew he was watching out for her because of Sean but damn the boy was annoying.

"Jay I don't care if it's Christmas I'm going to kill you, I told you I wanted to be alone tonight." She said and yanked open the door. But it wasn't Jay it was Sean

"Want to tell me why my best friend would be coming over here on Christmas?" He asked still standing there on her doorstep with snow falling behind him. She still hadn't said anything since the door opened and the look on her face was one of disbelief and he couldn't help but laugh, it wasn't every day you could shock and unnerve Emma Nelson.

"Well are you going to just stand there or are you going to let me in?" he asked but didn't wait for an answer he moved forward and gently pushed her inside so they wouldn't catch cold.

Once inside Sean dropped his bag and locked the front door when he turned around he finally was met with Emma crashing into him, throwing her arms around his neck, once Sean caught his balance again he grabbed her around her waist and lifted her off the floor. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming home for Christmas?" she asked her voice muffled by his shirt.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to surprise you." He told her and put her back on the ground but kept his arms securely around her. "It's ok I'm glad you did." With that she leaned in and kissed him softly at first but with months apart it didn't stay that way for long. And before they knew it they were on the couch together just holding on cherishing this time they had, and lips attached whenever possible.

Sean looked down at the girl in his arms and smiled at her. "I love you Emma, Merry Christmas beautiful." Smiling Emma leaned in and kissed him once more, "I love you too. It finally feels like Christmas again." she whispered against his lips.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Well there you go I hope you liked it, this was my first Sean and Emma story, so yea hopefully you all like it……. I know one person who will hint hint lol. Please review my story. And every one have a great and safe holiday.**

**Allie**


End file.
